Epic magic
Epic magic is magic of "astonishing power". Usually associated with ancient magical kingdoms, due to Mystra's Ban, items and places of epic magic can still be found. In D&D epic magic is usually considered to be spells of 10th level or higher. History of Epic Magic See also: History of Magic Rules Epic Level Handbook, pages 71 to 102 Any portion of text that mentions "final Spellcraft DC" is amended as follows: "The final Spellcraft DC of any given epic spell, must match or exceed the single highest Base Spellcraft DC found among the seeds it incorporates." Lost Empires of Faerûn, page 44 The Seed: Mythal is amended as follows: "Mythals are unique. Any epic spell that is developed to incorporate the mythal seed, may only have one instance of itself in effect at any one time. Only the most recent casting applies." Epic Spells Spells over 9th level are considered High-level or Epic. High-level Spells before Karsus's Folly in -339 DR High-level spells are spells that are over 9th level. 10th Level spells *Mavin's Earthfast *Proctiv's move mountain 11th Level spells *Proctiv's Breach/Seal Crystal Sphere 12th Level spells *Karsus's avatar Epic Spells in 1374 DR The following spells are known epic magic spells, as such are spells created after Karsus's Folly. Some epic magic spells are known by the same name as the version of the high-level spell before Karsus's Folly. ;Ioulaum's Longevity :Damages or destroys all creatures with the range of the spell. Those creatures destroyed add to the life span of the caster. ;Mythanthor's create mythal : Used in the creation of Wizard Mythals. Myth Drannor being a noteable example. ;Proctiv's move mountain : ;Tolodine's killing wind : ;Aumvor's fragmented phylactery ;Aumvor's soulshatter ;Bonfire of insanity ;Cataract of fire ;Diluvial torrent ;horrendous dessication ;necromantic singularity More Spells Defeat Divination Abjuration Spellcraft DC: 77 Components: V, S Casting Time: 2 minutes Range: Personal Duration: 24 hours To Develop: 693,000 gp; 14 days; 27,720 XP. Seed: ward (DC 14), blocks divination spells (+40 DC), ad hoc increase from 9th-level to epic spells affected (+25 DC). Mitigating factor: increase casting time by 1 minute (-2 DC). This powerful archmagic blocks all divination attempts on the caster, of any level. Fire of the Planes Transmutation Fire Spellcraft DC: 72 Components: V, S, Ritual Casting Time: 1 round Range: 0 ft. Area: 100-ft.-radius sphere Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates (see text) Spell Resistance: Yes (see text) To Develop: 648,000 gp; 13 days; 25,920 XP. Seed: transport (DC 27). Factor: transport to Elemental Plane of Fire (+2 DC), change from touch to area (+14 DC), increase area by 400% (+16 DC), unwilling target (+4 DC), reduce casting time by 9 rounds (+18 DC), increase spell's saving throw by +8 (+16 DC), gain +8 bonus on caster level check to overcome target's spell resistance (+16). Mitigating factors: one additional spellcaster contributing a 6th-level spell slot (-11 DC), reduce duration to 20 hours (-2 DC), reduce duration to 1 hour (-18 DC), limited circumstance (ad hoc -10 DC). When this ritual is completed, all creatures within the area are transported to the Elemental Plane of Fire. No protections are offered by this spell. Both the save DC and the caster level check to defeat SR are increased by +8. This spell can only be cast on hallowed (or unhallowed) ground to the caster's patron deity (Kossuth). This is a ritual spell requiring the presence of a fire elemental of at least large size to help direct the energies. Material Component: . Immunity Abjuration Spellcraft DC: 130 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Area: Creature touched Duration: 6 hours Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) To Develop: 1,170,000 gp; 24 days; 46,800 XP. Seed: fortify (DC 17), ward (DC 14). Factors: epic damage reduction (+15 DC), increase damage reduction by 4 (+8 DC), affect 4th-level spells (+60 DC), 1-action casting time (+20 DC). Mitigating factors: decrease duration to 6 hours (ad hoc -4 DC). Immunity grants the target total immunity to 1st-3rd level spells and 4th-5th level spells have only half their normal effect (duration, bonuses, penalties, damage, etc.). The target also gains damage reduction 10/magic and 5/epic. The target can choose to suppress this immunity for 1 round as a standard action. This spell can be augmented to greater immunity, increasing the protection from spells by 1 level and the damage reduction by 5. This increases the Spellcraft DC by 30 with commensurate increases in development cost, research time, and XP cost. Judgement of the Phoenix Evocation Fire Spellcraft DC: 10 Components: V, S, XP, Ritual Casting Time: 1 action Range: 300 ft. Area: One living creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: Yes To Develop: 90,000 gp; 2 days; 3,600 XP. Seed: slay (DC 25). Factors: affect additional 80 HD (+8 DC), 1-action casting time (+20 DC), increase spell's saving throw DC by +40 (+80 DC), gain bonus on caster level check to overcome target's spell resistance +20 (+40 DC), shared loss (ad hoc +2 DC). Mitigating factor: 36d6 backlash (-36 DC), burn 10,000 xp during casting (-100 DC), 2 additional spellcasters contributing 6th-level spell slots to the casting (-22 DC), additional spellcaster contributing 4th-level spell slot to the casting (-7 DC). You kill one creature of up to 160 HD as fire destroys it from within. Fire resistance is irrelevant; only immunity saves the target. You gain a +20 to caster level checks to overcome their spell resistance, and the creature must pass a Fortitude saving throw with a +40 to the DC to survive. If they pass, they take 3d6+20 points of fire damage. The caster takes 36d6 points of damage in the casting as the burning of their own life force is used to attack the target. The contributing spellcasters may offer their own life force to the caster. This must be done willingly, and the creatures cannot be charmed or controlled in any way. For every 2d6 damage of backlash a contributor takes, the caster reduces their own backlash damage by 1d6, to a maximum of 18d6. For every 100 xp a creature loses, the caster reduces their own loss by 50 xp, to a maximum of 5,000 xp. For example, Sarah casts Sacrifice and has a companion offer their life force. The companion chooses to take a quarter of the sacrifice upon themselves; Sarah takes 27d6 damage and loses 7,500 xp, while the companion takes 18d6 damage and loses 5,000 xp. XP Cost: 10,000 XP or more. Major Fireball Evocation Fire Spellcraft DC: 52 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 90 days, 11 minutes Range: 1500 ft. Area: 1000-ft.-radius hemisphere Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half (see text) Spell Resistance: Yes To Develop: 468,000 gp; 10 days; 18,720 XP. Seed: energy (fire) (DC 19). Factors: release contingent on trigger (+25 DC), increase range from 300 ft. to 1500 ft. (+8 DC), change area to 20-ft.-radius hemisphere (+2 DC), increase radius to 1000 ft. (+196 DC), increase spell's saving throw DC by +3 (+6 DC). Mitigating factors: increase casting time by 10 minutes (-20 DC), increase casting time by 90 days (-180 DC), expensive material component (ad hoc -4 DC). When cast, this spell remains dormant until such time as the caster wishes to release it with a word and a gesture. The spell then blazes forth from her hands, inflicting 10d6 points of fire damage to all within its effects, with a +3 to the DC of the Reflex saving throw. Material Component: A star ruby cut by the caster (10,000 gp). Mentor's Speed Creature Conjuration Teleportation Spellcraft DC: 68 Components: V, S, XP Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Target: Touched willing creature Duration: Permanent To Develop: ,000 gp; days; ,0 XP. Seed: transport (DC 27), haste subject (-4 DC), permanent duration (x5 DC); Mitigating Factors: increase casting time by 9 minutes (-18 DC), burn 2,500 XP during casting (-25 DC). A creature affected by Mentor's Speed Creature is permanently hasted by transporting them into a slightly faster time stream. Casting this spell burns 2,500 XP. Mordenkainen's Ward Abjuration Spellcraft DC: 12 Components: V, S Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Area: Creature touched Duration: 24 hours Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) To Develop: 108,000 gp; 3 days; 4,320 XP. Seed: ward (DC 14). Factors: Affect single 9th-level spell (+16). Mitigating factors: increase casting time by 9 minutes (-18 DC). Mordenkainen’s ward blocks Mordenkainen’s disjunction for 1 day. Due to the nature of this magic, total protection cannot be gained. The caster of Mordenkainen’s disjunction must make a normal caster level check to disjoin spells on the warded character, starting with the spell with the highest caster level and proceeding downwards until one spell has been disjoined. If the disjunction effect was centred on the warded individual, a caster level check is made against every spell in effect and any number can be affected. Mordenkainen’s ward is not itself subject to disjunction. This spell also provides a +10 bonus to Will saving throws made to prevent the disjoining of worn or carried items. As with spells, only a single item can be affected unless the disjunction was centred on the warded creature. To determine the order in which items are affected, use the same table as if the defender had rolled a 1 on a saving throw against an offensive spell. Artifacts in the possession of the warded creature subtract the caster level of Mordenkainen’s ward from the caster level of Mordenkainen’s disjunction when calculating the percentage chance of any artifact in their possession being affected. Rift Transmutation Spellcraft DC: 56 Components: V, S Casting Time: 10 minutes (see text) Range: Personal Area: 750-ft. radius sphere Duration: 20 hours Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) To Develop: ,000 gp; 0 days; 0,00 XP. Seed: fortify (DC 17). Factors: increase hit point bonus to 50 (+98 DC), contingent on specific trigger (+25 DC), change from target to 20-ft. radius (+10 DC), increase area to 750-ft. radius (+146 DC). Mitigating factor: increase casting time by 10 minutes (-20 DC), increase casting time by 100 days (-200 DC), change contingent release to 10 minute casting time (ad hoc -20 DC). With this spell, you magically bring the Negative Material plane closer to the Prime Material plane, creating a rift between the two centered upon you. You must first prepare this spell for 100 days, reading scrolls and books about the planes. Any interruption ruins the spell. This preparation readies the spell, which counts as a slot used from your daily epic spell slots until cast. Upon casting, all undead with the area gain 50 temporary hit points for the duration of the spell. In combat, the temporary hit points are taken off first. The area of the rift moves with you, possibly placing some undead out of the sphere or encompassing others as you move. Temporary hit points are gained immediately upon entering the sphere, and then only once per creature per casting. You have no control over which undead receive the benefit of the temporary hit points; all undead in the sphere are so affected. Sight of the Exalted Eye Divination Spellcraft DC: 76 Components: V, S Casting Time: 7 minutes Range: Personal Area: Plane Duration: 8 hours (D) To Develop: 684,000 gp; 14 days; 27,360 XP. Seeds: reveal (DC 19), both hear and see (+2 DC), use magical senses (+4 DC), foresee (DC 17). Factor: duration +2300% (+46 DC). Mitigating factor: increase casting time 6 minutes (-12 DC). This spell allows the caster to view all that is happening within the plane of existence in which it is cast. For the duration, the caster is able to see and hear anything anywhere on the plane of existence at will, using magical senses if available. The view can be changed to any angle. Slaying Wind Necromancy Fire Spellcraft DC: 79 Components: V, S, Ritual, XP Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: 300 ft. Area: 1000-ft. cone (see text) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half and Fortitude partial (see text) Spell Resistance: Yes To Develop: 711,000 gp; 15 days; 28,440 XP. Seeds: energy (fire) (DC 19), reveal (DC 19), slay (DC 25). Factors: increase damage dealt by 9 dice (+18 DC), affect additional 80 HD (+8 DC), change area to 40-ft. cone (+2 DC), increase area to 1000 ft. (+96 DC), increase spell's saving throw DC by +20 (+40 DC), gain bonus on caster level check to overcome target's spell resistance +10 (+20 DC), increase damage die to d20 (+40 DC). Mitigating factor: 80d6 backlash (-80 DC), burn 2,000 xp during casting (-20 DC), increase casting time by 9 minutes (-18 DC), one additional spellcaster contributing a 3rd-level spell slot to the casting (-5 DC), conditional chain backlash (-80 DC). When cast. Undraco Necromancy Spellcraft DC: 22 Components: V, S Casting Time: Varies Range: Touch Area: One corpse touched Duration: Instantaneous To Develop: 198,000 gp; 4 days; 7,920 XP. Seed: animate dead (DC 23), create 21 additional HD of undead (+21 DC), control 24 HD of additional undead (+12 DC), create ghosts (+8 DC). Mitigating factor: increase casting time 10 minutes (-20 DC), increase casting time 11 days (-22 DC). You turn the bones or body of any dead dragon (up to 41 HD) into an undead that follows your spoken commands. Control is indefinite for undead created by this spell (to a maximum total of your caster level +24 in HD). Any undead you command through an ability to rebuke undead does not count towards this limit. The casting time is 1 day for zombie and skeletal dragons, 2 days for ghouls, 3 days for shadows, 4 days for ghasts, 5 days for wights, 6 days for wraiths, 7 days for mummies, 8 days for spectres, 10 days for vampiric dragons, and 11 days for ghostly dragons. For zombie dragons, skeletal dragons, wights, wraiths, mummies, spectres, vampiric dragons, and ghostly dragons, use the appropriate template. For other undead types (ghouls, shadows, ghasts), apply all special attacks, special qualities, and all extraordinary, spell-like, and supernatural abilities. Use the Int, Wis, and Cha listed for the undead type; if the resulting ability score is below what would normally be required to cast one of their spell-like abilities, they lose the ability. Category:Magic